


baked goods for a gloomy heart

by distancing_reality



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Basically platonic, Cute, F/M, Friendship, I Ship It, Season 1 team, Slice of Life, aquamartian, but you know, chocolate chip cookies to be exact, doesn't have to be like that, except for Artemis, feel good, hopefully, set at the veeery being of season 1, this fandom can be V sad so hopefully if you're looking for something cheerful, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distancing_reality/pseuds/distancing_reality
Summary: Kaldur's feeling down. M'gann offers him some cookies. The cookies are missing.Aaaaaand who would have guessed? When Kaldur helps out things end up edible!A short and lighthearted look into a random day in the Cave.





	baked goods for a gloomy heart

**Cookies? Yes Please**

_ an aquamartian fic _

-

Aqualad wasn't really slouching, more like… well, he seemed down.

Yeah, he looked glum. Sitting on the edge of the couch hands folded in front of him elbows on knees and staring over the top of the tv wasn’t really his style. He didn’t even seem to be watching. At all! The tv was on but the volume was low, so low that you couldn’t even hear a buzz. And his shoulders hunched forward. He just seemed so… not happy!

M’gann hadn't even realized it but, his gloomy vibes were rubbing off. They had to be. She leaned on the back of the couch, biting her lip and tipping forward a bit. And she never chewed on her lips. Yes, all the warning bells were ringing it seemed.

Bouncing in place thoughtfully, M’gann said the first thing that came to mind. "Are you not feeling well?"

He startled, turning to look at her, "Good afternoon M'gann." He rubbed his eyes, yawning.

“Good afternoon too!"

She tried to smile big enough for the both of them, but he wasn't catching on. Carefully, he returned his attention to the space slightly above the tv. His eyes were missing something, something that was usually there. A spark maybe?

"Aqualad?"

"Yes?" he didn’t turn.

"I asked if you weren't feeling well."

"Oh, did you?" eyes still fixed on nothing.

"I did!"

“Hm?” in a distracted way.

“I asked,” M’gann leaned even farther forward, “if you weren't feeling well.”

He looked at her, frown relaxing somewhat. “Oh, Yes M’gann. I am doing well.”

"Really?"

"Yes."

She pursed her lips, hovering ever so gently forward to rest her palms on the couches back. "Well... you seem a little funny today."

“Ah, I have a slight headache, which could be the cause. But it is nothing.”

She pouted, pointing her chin down and applying a bit more pressure on the colored leather. “That’s too bad.”

“Yes. I suppose it is.”

“Can I do anything to make you feel better?”

“No. I don’t think so. But it is kind of you to ask.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am sure.”

“Well….. well,” she blanched! Was he upset with her?? Whenever M’gann spoke to Aqualad he always gave her his full, genuine attention. Had she done something wrong? “Are you completely sure?”

“Am I completely sure about what?”

“That you’re not feeling down!”

“Oh.” He looked into her face and this time his eyes seemed to focus. “I’m sorry, my headache must be worse than I thought. I seem to have upset you M’gann.”

She frowned, genuinely unsure how to respond. “Uh, no. No, you haven’t upset me at all! I’m worried that I’m the one who has done the upsetting here!”

His expression lightened, and he smiled softly. "We do seem to have a misunderstanding don't we."

"But you're not at all feeling down?"

He paused a second too long for his reply to be genuine, "I'm feeling fine."

"Would... you like some cookies? I just baked them! They’re still cooling though! Just a bit. But I'm sure they've cooled off enough to eat!"

“I would love some.” He sure had the kindest smile!

“Great!” She beamed at him, a big one with all her teeth. “Come to the kitchen!”

He rose, setting the remote down on the glass table top and followed as she skipped out of the room.

-

"Cookies?" Wally squinted.

"Cookies." Robin confirmed.

"Yum..." His voice was hesitant but, with a characteristic shrug, Wally stuffed as many of the lumpy looking things he could fit into his mouth. And immediately proceeded to gargle open mouthed, swallowing some and spitting out the rest. Sucking in a large breath, Wally yelped. While the reaction was a bit delayed, he put his whole self into it. “OW!” He thumped the countertop, and his chest, in the way one might bang a gavel in a courtroom.

“Hot?”

Wally turned on his short companion, “What do _ you _think??”

“I’d say, I’m always right.”

“You may think that, but you’d be wrong.”

“That’s too bad.”

“I'm in incredible pain. Yes, yes it is!” waving his hands, “And those little charcoal nuggets tasted like death.”

“Were you expecting something else?”

“Well, when a beautiful woman bakes something, you expect it to taste good.”

“You sure about that?” As Robin was about to make a snappy reply, the two of them froze.

Wally’s eyes widened, “Did you hear something?”

Robin nodded slowly.

“You don’t think she’ll be mad about the cookies do you?”

Robin shook his head slowly.

And then they heard the voices approaching.

"Uh…"

Robin grabbed his much taller friend by the wrist and tugged, "Let's go."

"But-"

"Take the tray with you!"

They high-tailed it outta there.

-

M'gann was very confused. Even more then confused, she was disappointed to find an empty counter where there should have been cooling cookies. She paused in the doorway of the kitchen, frowning. The oven was off… and nope, no cookies anywhere on the counter. She pouted, floating into the space with her hands on her hips.

"Aqualad?"

"Yes?"

"I… I don't know where my cookies went to!!” There was a suspicious crumble of cookie looking stuff on the edge of the counter, but even the cookie sheet was missing.

"Hm? That is a pity."

"Well I don't know how I'm going to cheer you up now!" She flung her hands up in the air, puffing dramatically.

Aqualad smiled, "I'm sure we will think of something."

"Are you sure?? I was so set on you eating those cookies."

"Hm. Do you still have sufficient ingredients to make a second batch?"

"I'm… I'm sure I do."

"Would you like assistance?"

"I would love some!" She spun in a circle, and grabbed his wrist, "Heeello Megan, of course! Let's start!"

-

Aqualad was careful not to say anything unkind, but he was also careful to follow the directions to a T. M'gann had the habit of adding excess ingredients, out of zealousness but still it did not always go quite the way it should have. He would make small comments, was that maybe a bit too much salt? Should they maybe only add a tsp of baking soda? Perhaps it called for two eggs for a reason?

She was happy to oblige his suggestions, chatting all the while. He even got to mix a handful of times. She seemed more concerned with him then the recipe. By the time they had finished with the cookie dough, and spooned all of it out onto the cookie sheets, she thought he seemed to be acting more like himself. They baked them for ten minutes and thirty two seconds exactly.

Finally the stove top timer beeped. M'gann lifted the first tray out, "Wow! Oh! Aqualad, look at these beautiful-"

She was cut off by a howl of astonishment and delight.

"What are _ those _!" Wally was gaping slack jawed, pointing at the pretty tray of neat crispy cookies.

"Those my speedy friend are _ chocolate chip cookies _. Real, homemade chocolate chip cookies." Robin patted his friend's shoulder.

Wally could only whistle, "Daaaaaamn Wonderboy! You're right!"

Of course, M'gann beamed even brighter blushing. She grabbed Aqualad's arm, "Would you two like to eat some? Because you can have as many as you'd like!"

Aqualad was just as proud as she was, he had to be judging from the bright red of his face. And M’gann was so, so, so glad. Really!

"What's all the noise in here?"

A disgruntled Connor was poking his head around the door frame, rubbing his eyes.

"Superboy! Would you like some delicious cookies? Aqualad and I just made them. You can eat as many as you'd like too." She lifted her arms so that the tray floated up and to her. She was about to wink at Aqualad but her eyes fell on an empty tray. Except for a few crumbs here and there. Her heart stopped, "Uh…"

But Aqualad smiled just as warmly as he ever did, "Don't fret M'gann, we can always make more."

If it would make him even more cheerful, she’d bake any dessert.

**Author's Note:**

> for an August Writing Challenge (which I only wrote for a few specific days)  
Day 8: Old OTP
> 
> I wanted to do something quick and cheerful for a pair that I think doesn't get any love! in my incredibly humble opinion :3 Kaldur and M'gann could have been really great friends. I also think they have great chemistry together, but y'know to each their own. hopefully I did them, and the other characters, justice. :))))))) see what I did there?? hopefully the pun didn't ruin your day!
> 
> find me on tumblr: goldenclasp


End file.
